


No Contest

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penis comparison happens. Some off-world, some on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syble4](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=syble4).



John leaned back and shifted his hips against the covers until he had the blankets pushed out of the way and he could feel the cool sheets on his backside. They'd heat up soon enough. He gave his cock an easy, long stroke and thought about Rodney. No, too much too soon. John wanted to make this last. He let his thoughts wander to this morning's off-world mission instead. He'd work up to Rodney.

It was late afternoon on the planet when they'd arrived. His team had been excluded from the Chieftain's sunrise coronation rituals. All well and good in John's book because none of them had wanted to be part of a private ceremony. In Pegasus, 'private' tended to equal kinky, and they'd all had their fill of that. They were there strictly as a gesture of goodwill, to show the natives that Atlantis would continue their alliance with the newest village leader.

Ronon was looking forward to some good barbecue (at 9 am Atlantis time, he was the only one) and John had prepared a little speech. Yadda, yadda, good trade agreements, yadda, yadda, cultural partnership - something like that anyway. John probably should have listened better to Teyla's suggestions but Rodney had picked that moment to bend over and tie his boots.

Needless to say, it came as a surprise when Ronon, John, and Rodney were invited to participate in the marriage competition. Teyla stepped in per usual, garnering the details and getting complete assurance that the groom would be the Chieftain himself. The competition was for show alone. Many grooms bidding for the bride's hand was a compliment to the bride and added value to the Chieftain's rule. To not play along would be insulting to the bride and damaging to their new alliance.

John sighed, Rodney scowled, and Ronon started unfastening his pants.

"You're staying?" Rodney asked Teyla. He looked pale and uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Teyla gave a gentle smile. "You have nothing to fear from me, Dr. McKay. I'm merely making sure the headwoman assigned to judge your 'worthiness' does not take advantage of your, shall we say, vulnerabilities."

"Oh, no, you don't mean…."

"I mean, Rodney, she is to look but not touch. Several of the females here have been quite admiring of certain aspects you embody."

Rodney scowled. "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

Ronon answered, "She means, McKay, that she's not going to let anyone grope your ass."

John bit his lip. "Let her stay. Teyla's a grown woman; I'm sure it's nothing she hasn't seen before."

"Quite true, Colonel. And gentlemen, there's no need to preen." Teyla arched a knowing brow. "You would know that if you had ever seen Halling."

John watched as Rodney rolled his eyes, relaxing at the humor of the situation, and his own shoulders began to unclench. They were a team. They could do this.

~~*~~

It felt more naked to be standing there in his shirt and tac vest, and bare from the waist down than it would have if they'd all been completely nude. John tried to keep his eyes front and center, but it was only natural to check out the competition. A dozen men from the village were lined up on the opposite side of the tent. Ronon was grinning, a feral, teeth baring grin that kept everyone from edging too close, and Teyla was sticking like glue to Rodney. John had to swallow down the unexpected surge of jealousy.

"Oh, god, look." Rodney elbowed John in the side. A few of the men were giving each other a helping hand. "I am never going to be able to use the words 'stiff competition' again as long as I live."

John had to stifle his laugh, no easy feat considering Rodney was looking up at him, grinning, and all he wanted to do was grin back.

Teyla interrupted the moment with a hiss. "Judge Neevebro is here. According to the rules, she can ask you to shift position to make a better showing but she cannot touch. Try to behave so we can get this over with quickly and go home."

The judge seemed to be enjoying her job even though everyone present knew it was just a formality. She took her time looking over the competitors, walking slowly down the line of sturdy, young men. Twice she stopped to ask one of them to cup his balls and lift them for her inspection. Things progressed accordingly until she got to McKay.

She stared, eyes widening in surprise. "No one told me I would be judging one of the Exempt." She was reaching out to touch when Teyla stepped in front of Rodney.

"No. You know the rules." Teyla's voice was firm. "We've done our ritual duty as requested and we will all leave now."

That had been the end of that. Oh, there'd been the minor scuffle of everyone getting back into their pants and walking to the gate. Ronon had disappeared briefly, showing up ten minutes later with a basketful of pieces of fried beast and a jar of the local barbecue sauce. Rodney kept trying to peek into the basket and Teyla covered their six.

As missions went, it was a far cry from their worst.

~~*~~

_Exempt_. The word echoed in John's brain. Oh, he knew what the judge had meant, all right. Rodney wasn't circumcised. John had gotten a damn good look and it had everything to do with why he had gone straight to his room after the mission debrief.

There were a number of things that John had wanted to do on that mission and hadn't. He'd wanted to keep people from staring at Rodney's ass. He'd wanted to shove the judge aside when she'd almost touched Rodney cock. He'd wanted to drop to his knees and suck Rodney down, push his face against Rodney's groin and lick up the length of him. John cupped the head of his cock, covering it completely with his fingers while wondering - what exactly would foreskin feel like?

…_Exempt_. Rodney knew what that meant even if he didn't know why the judge seemed to find it exceptional. He kicked the covers all the way off. Rodney was rather fond of his foreskin. It gave him a little bit extra to play around with, not that he'd need to spend much time playing after the kind of morning they'd had. He pulled at his cock with easy short strokes, avoiding any particular rhythm. He'd like this to last. He closed his eyes and remembered what Sheppard's dick looked like. Long and lean, like the man, with a heavy vein that hinted at how hard it could get when fully . …

…. Aroused and on the edge already, John mewled in frustration. He was trying to hold back but damn, thinking about Rodney standing there in front of him, less than an arm's length away, and smelling so damn good was making him crazy with…

….Need. Sheer wanton need for John shook through Rodney. God, if only, if there were some way to tell the man he'd get on his knees for him and suck at his pretty cock for hours if he could. Rodney watched his cock sliding through his fist and wondered what it would take to get John's hand on his ….

….Cock. Fucking cock with a mind of its own. John wasn't going to last at this rate. He was doing okay until he thought about what that little hood of skin on Rodney's cock would feel like covering his own. Would Rodney even want to try…

…Trying to focus and not shoot his wad like a sixteen year old wasn't doing Rodney a damn bit of good. Once he'd thought about what it would feel like to rub his foreskin around over the head of John's cock, the hot, slick drag of it, the wanton …

… intimacy of the head of John's cock sliding against Rodney's own. God, John wanted to know what that would feel like. Just the thought of it was enough to curl his toes. John dug his heels in, bracing himself…

… as white hot sparks flashed behind Rodney's eyelids and he came with a low…

…dirty sounding groan. John blinked, trying to clear his vision. He couldn't remember ever coming so hard in his life. Nnngghh. He'd get up in a minute. When his limbs were able to function…

…functioning was highly overrated when you'd just come your brains out. Still, Radek would probably be calling from the lab anytime now. He really should try to get his pants back on, but maybe just a little nap first. Or he could get up and …

… go knock on Rodney's door.

~*~


End file.
